


cinnamon sugar

by tostitos



Series: neo coffee and tea [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, some jaehyun/taeyong if you squint so hard your eyes are closed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: in which yuta and dongyoung go on their first date and they may have a strange way of showing affection but it ends with a kiss either way. oh and jaehyun gets hired at neo coffee and tea.





	cinnamon sugar

**Author's Note:**

> i have this huge universe in my head for this au and i kind of love everyone in it, even the members of nct who haven't formally shown up, so i guess i'm starting a new series???

"Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?"

Youngho doesn't react when Yuta slides up next to him at the front counter, but the new guy, Jung Yoonoh, halts in the middle of timing how fast he can make the outrageously customized order Sicheng wrote out for him as a practice test and glances over his shoulder with a raised brow. Sicheng promptly snaps his fingers, reminding him of the timer and how he can't get distracted once he finally is put on the bar line.

"Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night?" Yuta continues in accented English, adding in a wistful sigh and clutching his chest.

"I don't know what you're quoting at me, but please stop,” Youngho grumbles, pretending to be heavily invested in assorting the gift cards in alternating price quantities.

Yuta doesn't comment on how that kind of display wouldn't be conducive to getting customers to buy gift cards. (Although, it's not like they buy them now). Instead, he presses the small of his back against the counter, careful of the stack of display cups they have lined up there and crosses his arms over his chest.

"This song was literally in the _R &B is Dead_ playlist that you played yesterday, _Jonathan_ ," Yuta says, using the long version of Youngho's birth name as he knows he hates.

"Okay, then take the hint and shut up."

Yuta shakes his head and tuts. "You'll understand this feeling when you fall in love."

Youngho stops messing up the gift card display and glances up at Yuta incredulously. "First of all, you know I've been with Jisoo for a year now. Second, you've only met that kid twice so I doubt you're in love."

Yoonoh glances over at Sicheng, balancing his attention between his new coworkers and the drink he's working on. "Do they always bicker like this?" he whispers.

"Yeah, you get used to it. Yuta has a personality that makes anyone want to fight him."

The sound of the door opening makes all four boys turn to the front of the cafe.

"Welcome to NCT," Yuta, Youngho, and Sicheng chime out simultaneously.

A boy with rose pink hair closes his transparent umbrella and shoves it into the stand by the door. He stomps his wet, rain boot-covered feet on the mat before trailing toward the counter. He moves just in time for the door to swing open again, bringing in a drenched blueberry.

"You're dead to me," Dongyoung deadpans as the pink haired boy starts to laugh.

"I told you to hurry up."

Dongyoung pushes damp locks of hair up and off his face and punches his friend in the shoulder as he passes him to get to the counter.

Yuta blinks at him stupidly, eyes following the dots of water cascading down the side of his face.

"Hey," Dongyoung greets, the annoyance washing off his face to be replaced with a smile.

It's such a soft look, like Dongyoung is genuinely happy to see him, and it makes an ocean of butterflies swarm in his stomach.

"Hey," Yuta replies breathlessly. "You didn't tell me you were coming."

Ever since they exchanged numbers, he and Dongyoung have texted a little bit here and there, mostly memes but some of it flirting disguised as biting sarcasm. Yuta made Dongyoung promise to tell him when he'll come by the cafe so he can make sure he's there or remember to take a late break. But there he is, gorgeous even after running through the light rain in one of his university shirts and a fitting pair of black skinny jeans, with no prior warning. Yuta feels very attacked.

Dongyoung slips his hands into his pockets and rocks back on his heels. "Surprise?"

The pink-haired boy joins Dongyoung at the counter and tosses an arm around the tall boy's shoulders. He eyes Yuta with mild curiosity. "Is this the boyfriend?"

Yuta's eyebrows raise and his lips stretch in a grin even as his heart thuds heavily in his chest. "Boyfriend?" he questions, eyes focused on Dongyoung who has started to shuffle uncomfortably.

"Actually," Dongyoung clears his throat, "I've been waiting for you to ask me out but it's been a week and I'm honestly too impatient."

Yuta chokes on stolen air just as Youngho whistles beside him.

"Damn. And you've been wasting your time singing songs about unrequited love," Youngho comments from where he's hunched over the counter, tapping his fingers and enjoying the show.

"So, are you free tomorrow night? I'm singing at The Jive at seven thirty and I thought you could come see me and then we can do something after?" Dongyoung shrugs again, averting his eyes to the floor.

His friend releases him in favor of walking up to Youngho and ordering a hot Americano and a vanilla latte with raspberry syrup. Yuta hardly notices the other boy move, too endeared by the nerves radiating off Dongyoung.

As if Yuta would say no.

Chuckling, Yuta says, "I get off at five tomorrow."

Dongyoung immediately blooms like a fresh rose, pink quickly filling his cheeks that bunch up with his smile. "Great, uh, yeah, great! Taeyong and I are going to chill here for a bit so don't feel like you have to come over but, yeah, I'm glad."

Yuta watches Dongyoung follow after his friend, Taeyong, to the seating area and as soon as he's not in view, the Japanese man brings Youngho into a hug.

"Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?" he starts singing again.

"Oh, for fucks sake," Youngho grumbles.

Sicheng snorts. "Think you can handle this, Yoonoh?"

Yoonoh looks from Sicheng, to his manager holding Youngho, and back. "Do you mean the order or the general outrageousness of this place?"

-

"If I knew you were going to be annoying, I would have brought Ten for emotional support instead." Dongyoung sighs, leaning back in his seat up against the window and crossing his arms over his chest. His hair is clinging to the back of his neck and he's cold; he's not terribly wet, but he's wet enough to feel gross.

Taeyong huffs out a laugh and folds his arms on the small table between them. They've been best friends since their freshman year in college but Dongyoung really doesn't know how.

"You would have come alone -- given up, even before you brought Ten along."

That is true, but Dongyoung won't give Taeyong the satisfaction of agreeing. Ten isn't a bad guy; he just sometimes doesn't know how to properly read the atmosphere.

But despite Taeyong walking off with their only umbrella while Dongyoung was looking for spare change for the bus, asking Yuta out went better than expected.

"Your boy's kind of cute, though. Very your type." Taeyong grins approvingly like some kind of older brother figure.

Dongyoung gags but they both know that he appreciates the sentiment. Taeyong is a scarily accurate judge of character and would never hesitate to let Dongyoung know if he thought he was making a mistake in pursuing a boy.

"Don't choke tomorrow when you're serenading him on stage."

"Shut up," hisses Dongyoung. He kicks Taeyong's ankle under the table.

"Americano and vanilla latte?"

Dongyoung, already facing the new barista carrying a tray of their drinks, smiles and raises his hand to flag him down.

The barista flashes them a handsome smile when he stops next to the table. It's kind of unreal how attractive he is and Taeyong seems to think the same from how he can't look at the guy for more than a consecutive five seconds.

Dongyoung raises an eyebrow at the timidness, filing that knowledge away for future teasing.

When the barista places Dongyoung’s glass in front of him, he also sets down a small, circular plate with a brownie set in the middle. "From Yuta," he says.

"Of course." Dongyoung chuckles as he slides the plate closer. He can't believe that they already have a couple thing and they're not even together yet.

"And the Americano." The barista, who doesn't yet have a name tag, gently sets down a cream colored mug, steam billowing into the air.

Taeyong slips his fingers through the handle and pulls it closer, glancing up at the barista with closed-lipped smile. "Thank you."

"I'm Yoonoh," the handsome barista introduces, looking from Taeyong to Dongyoung. "Please take your time."

Dongyoung hums, bringing his latte to his lips, while Taeyong nods and once again thanks Yoonoh.

With a final grin, Yoonoh excuses himself and walks away from their table.

Dongyoung waits until he's behind the counter before he taps his fingers against the glass and mildly comments, "He's cute. Very your type." He closes his lips around the rim of the glass and takes a sip, fighting off a laugh as Taeyong glares at him.

-

Yuta curses as he dashes, haphazardly swerving around people who don't move out of the way quick enough with his eyes locked on the GPS display on his phone. The time in the upper right corner reads seven twenty-three. He's not late, but he sure as hell isn't on time for a date and he prays Dongyoung isn't thinking he's being stood up.

He planned on being early but he couldn't figure out what would be appropriate to wear and his first distress call to Sicheng was less than helpful and it took three tries for Hansol (ever the useless best friend) to even answer his phone. It was also nearly impossible to find somewhere to park his car that was within a reasonable distance to the bar. Yuta ended up driving in circles for a good fifteen minutes before finding a parking lot he could use without having to worry about his car being towed.

The bar is on the floor above a cute clothing boutique and Yuta skips up the stairs hidden down a cramped alley. He swings open the door to The Jive at seven twenty-six and tries to get his breathing under control as he takes out his wallet to pay the cover charge.

The Jive is all one room with a small stage cluttered with various instruments at the front and a bar at the back. Yuta immediately spies Dongyoung on stage, talking with the girl sitting behind the baby grand piano.

Yuta hopes the edge on Dongyoung's face is because they're discussing their upcoming set and not because of him.

Dropping by the bar, Yuta orders a cola and as soon as he has the glass in hand, he searches for an open seat. He finds one just off center-stage to the left at one of the few empty tables left.

Dongyoung turns around as Yuta pulls out the chair but he doesn't look out in the audience as he takes his place behind the tall old-fashioned mic. He looks great, in a matte black button down and white jeans held up by white suspenders and thick round-framed glasses.

Even with Hansol's help, Yuta feels out of place in his long-sleeved, fitted, tan V-neck shirt and black pants.

There's no introduction to the set, only the opening notes from the piano and then, with closed eyes, Dongyoung curls his fingers around the silver mic stand, sucks in a deep breath, and starts the first song with a sweet, low croon.

A hush falls over the room as Dongyoung sings of the perfect love he wishes to find. His voice is filled with enough soul to make Yuta's heart ache, the younger man sounding both hopeful about his happily-ever-after and like he's found the One and already had his heart ripped out by them at the same time.

Yuta can see heads nodding from the corner of his eye, everyone caught in their own memories of bittersweet loves, but he can't look away from Dongyoung spilling his heart out on stage to properly look around.

When his voice drifts off for the trumpet solo, Dongyoung finally blinks his eyes open. It isn't until he finds Yuta in the crowd, eyes widening slightly before he regains his cool persona, that Yuta realizes his mouth is gaping open and it's not the drums he's hearing but his heart pounding in his ears.

Straightening his back, Yuta brings his soda up to his mouth, pretending he wasn't completely stunned. Dongyoung obviously notices his act, a noticeable smirk playing at his lips even as his eyes flutter shut again as he finishes the rest of the song.

Yuta doesn't like this show of confidence. Whatever happened to the cute, shy, hipster boy who sat in his sweats two weeks ago?

"Hope ya'll are having a good night so far," Dongyoung greets once the song is over to great applause. "Sorry if I'm a little off my game today. The person I like is here and I'm a little more nervous than I thought I'd be," he says with a laugh, sparing a quick glance in Yuta's direction.

It's not long enough for anyone to start making connections as to who Dongyoung may be talking about and Yuta remembers to bite down on his lips to curb the shit-eating grin that surely would've given them away.

-

"You were late," Dongyoung complains, slipping his arms out of his suspenders and leaving them hanging from his waistband. The early autumn air is still fairly warm with a soft, almost unnoticeable breeze after they leave the bar and trudge down the stairs to the sidewalk.

" _No, I made it right on time_ ," Yuta says, not realizing he slipped into his native tongue until Dongyoung squawks a confused 'what?'. He repeats himself in Korean and then adds, "Like it was perfectly seven thirty."

Dongyoung lifts his arm, as if to hit Yuta. "You're not supposed to arrive to a date 'right on time'." He still sounds exasperated, but Yuta thinks he can hear the unspoken 'I was afraid you weren't coming at all.'

He reaches out to take Dongyoung's hand before the lavender-haired boy can let it fall back to his side. His hand is warm and Yuta grips it firmly despite Dongyoung's sharp gasp and frenetic gaze.

"I'm sorry I was late," Yuta apologizes sincerely, tugging gently on Dongyoung's arm and leading him away from the bar.

"Yuta, you can't just hold my hand like--"

"I honestly don't give a fuck about anyone else," he cuts off Dongyoung's worried half-whisper and runs his thumb over the back of his hand. "But if you don't want to hold my hand, I can let go."

There's a decent amount of people out at this time of night -- it is the city after all -- but Yuta can't be bothered with fretting over if anyone will send them more than a quick, passing glance. He wants this date to feel like one.

Dongyoung sucks his teeth and when Yuta glances up at him as they pass under a bright street lamp, the Japanese man can see the prominent blush painting his cheeks.

"I want to," Dongyoung mumbles.

Yuta angles his head up. "What? What was that? Sorry, I'm a foreigner. You have to speak more clearly," he teases.

And then Dongyoung pries his hand away and crosses his arms. "I said, 'screw you'."

"No, I don't think that was it."

"What would you know? You're a foreigner."

Yuta snorts. "That's racist."

"Yeah, well."

Dongyoung shrugs and half a beat of silence passes between them before they're laughing and Dongyoung is holding his hand out for Yuta to take again.

They walk aimlessly, passing by the lot holding Yuta's car and deciding to stay in the area. They dip in and out of stores, looking at everything but buying nothing. Yuta tells Dongyoung about moving to Korea before his last year in high school after his dad was transferred to the Korean branch of his company and how he studies sports science at Sungkyunkwan University but had to drop to part time status this semester to save money. And Dongyoung tells him about his 'garbage best friend', Taeyong, and promises to properly introduce them one day.

"Hey, can we get a pretzel?" Dongyoung asks, pointing to a small bakery in the middle of the strip. He starts to tug Yuta towards it without waiting for an answer.

Dongyoung releases his hand once they enter the bakery, his hands already going to his wallet stuffed deep into his pocket. He orders a cinnamon sugar pretzel and turns around to face Yuta.

"Do you want anything?"

Yuta pulls out his own wallet. He shakes his head, leaning forward into Dongyoung's space. "Nothing but you," he whispers.

While Dongyoung splutters, scandal writing itself over his face, Yuta takes out enough change to cover the pretzel and places it in the money tray on the counter. "That'll be all," he tells the woman behind the counter, holding back his grin.

She looks at them oddly, but nevertheless takes the coins and passes over the receipt before going to fetch the pretzel from behind the glass warming case.

"Ow!" Yuta yelps when Dongyoung elbows him under his ribs.

Dongyoung glares at him, his nose twitching as he holds back a scowl. It'd be threatening, if he didn't look like a disgruntled bunny.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Yuta cups the younger man's cheeks and squishes them together until he looks like a fish.

"Your pretzel."

Both men turn to look at the woman holding out a sugar coated pretzel in a white paper sleeve. She looks less than endeared by them, probably wishing they leave as soon as possible.

Slapping Yuta's hands away from his face, Dongyoung apologizes with an awkward not-smile and takes the pretzel from her. "Thanks." He grabs Yuta's elbow with his free hand and drags him out of the bakery.

Yuta stumbles after his fast-paced steps, laughing as they find themselves back out on the street.

"I can never go back in there ever again." Dongyoung sighs. "And I love their pretzels."

With laughter still in his voice, Yuta swings an arm around Dongyoung's waist and says, "Give it a week and she won't even remember." He shifts his weight forward, trying to lean over the taller man's shoulder. "Can I have a bite?"

They almost go toppling over into the street like a pair of drunkards before Yuta gets the idea to duck under Dongyoung's arm instead.

"Nope." Dongyoung transfers the pretzels to his opposite hand and makes a show of taking a bite for himself.

Yuta pouts. "You're petty."

"The pettiest."

-

"I'll drive you home," Yuta offers, crinkling the paper sleeve from the pretzel in his hand.

On the walk back to the parking garage, they ended up sharing the pretzel  of course; because that was really the only reason Dongyoung wanted one no matter how much he teased  breaking off chunks of the sweet dough to hand feed to each other.

And there they stand before the elevator to the garage, Dongyoung fiddling with one of his suspenders as Yuta pushes the call button for the elevator. "Are you sure?" he asks, twisting the rough strip of fabric.

He doesn't live so far away that it would be annoying to take the train, but he also doesn't want to inconvenience Yuta if he lives in the opposite direction. But Yuta nods his head and ushers Dongyoung onto the elevator ahead of him when the doors open.

Yuta's car, a white Audi A4, is parked on the third floor and has a decal of a soccer ball stuck to the rear window. It smells faintly of coffee and, for some reason that makes Dongyoung smile.

As soon as he turns the car on, Yuta holds out the auxiliary cord. "If you wanted to play something."

"Wow," Dongyoung marvels exaggeratedly as he takes it, "the first date and I'm already getting permission to use the aux cord. This is true love."

Yuta laughs as he begins to pull out of the lot. "I'm trusting you. That's my heart you're holding."

So Dongyoung plays a little bit of everything, singing under his breath as Yuta drives them through the crowded streets of Seoul. At one point, he reaches over and takes the hand Yuta left to rest in between them, threading their fingers together. Yuta makes a surprised noise and shoots Dongyoung a quick grin, squeezing his hand.

Dongyoung squeezes back and then Yuta does it again, and by the time they pull up to the apartment Dongyoung shares with Ten and a graduate student named Taeil, they're holding each other with enough strength to bruise, neither wanting to relent to having the weaker grip.

The competition would have probably lasted much longer, if only Yuta didn't need to pull into a parking space.

"Well, this is me." Dongyoung unplugs his phone from the aux cord and glances over at Yuta who is watching him with gentle eyes and a sweet smile. He'd be lying if he said the look didn't make warmth flood his chest. "It was fun. I don't know if it was nice enough to do it a second time, but, you know."

Yuta huffs but it's a fond sound. "You're not fooling anyone. The more shit you talk, the more you liked it."

It's true. "So, goodnight?"

Yuta nods. "Goodnight."

A silence settles between them for thirty seconds, a minute, and then Dongyoung, impatient as always, breaks it with, "Are you going to kiss me or what?"

Rolling his eyes, Yuta undoes his seatbelt and leans over the center console. His gaze is trained on Dongyoung's mouth and a smirk crosses his face when Dongyoung wets his lips in anticipation. A soft hand falls on the younger man's cheek, angling his face up.

Dongyoung's eyelids flutter shut as Yuta's warm breath fans over the lower half of his face.

"Nope."

The door behind Dongyoung clicks as Yuta lifts the handle and pushes it open. His eyes snap open when Yuta pulls away and settles back in his seat.

"Get out. You're burning up my gas."

Dongyoung isn't quite sure what expression has molded on his face, but it makes Yuta bark out a loud laugh so at least he can be some sort of amusement for the Japanese man. That's always important in a relationship: making each other laugh.

He has half a mind to actually just get out of the car, but before he can make a move in any direction, Yuta leans over again and unceremoniously presses their lips together

"Have you never heard of chapstick?" Dongyoung complains against Yuta's mouth, clasping his hands behind the older man's neck and drawing him closer.

Yuta blindly braces himself on the back of Dongyoung's seat; it's a fairly uncomfortable position with the console digging into his thigh but comfort is the last thing on his mind. "Do you never shut up?" he quips back, nipping at Dongyoung's bottom lip.

"You like me, though."

"Yeah, I guess."

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/monstazet)|[blr](http://at-tostitos.tumblr.com)|[cc](https://curiouscat.me/tosties)


End file.
